The Mighty Mightor: The Spider People
by Generation X-er
Summary: Mightor fights a new menace


Once, many, many Saturday mornings ago, long before the sages of Atlantis came down from the stars to give their scientific knowledge to the sons of men, when all the continents were joined into a single landmass, there was a time of strife and constant warfare among the scattered tribes of humanity. Many races, human and non, shared this strange world. It was a time of heroics and great magic. Many were the heroes of this long forgotten age. And the greatest of all these heroes was……  
  
  
  
The Mighty Mightor  
  
THE SPIDER PEOPLE  
  
It was a bright, clear morning near the rushing waters in the village of chief Pondo. This was the home of Sheera, daughter of the chief, and her and her younger brother 'Lil Rok, and their friend Tor. Sheera and Tor were both teenagers, and 'Lil Rok was a troublesome, redheaded seven-year-old with little sense of his own mortality. As the tribe often adopted orphaned animals and raised them, they had three other friends as well. These included Tor's constant companion Tog, a small theropod dinosaur with vestigial, dragonish wings, and Rollo, Sheera's young mammoth friend, who she had adopted when his mother had fallen to a saber-toothed tiger. Also, there was Ork, a largish, red-feathered and clumsy-flying bird who was "Lil Rok's best friend He also usually served. "Lil Rok as a steed.  
  
This morning 'Lil Rok was out exploring the jungle with Ork, once again pretending to be Mightor. Mightor was the village champion, a super- warrior, who was capable of flight, and great feats of super-strength which he used to defend the village. And it seemed that Pondo's village was always under attack from either one evil force or another. Many hostile tribes and villains had assaulted the cave dwellers, the Tiger men, the Snow Trappers, the Serpent Queen, the Vulture Men and Kor, a warrior-shaman who wielded control of over the beasts of the land, to name only a few. Always Mightor would overcome the menace with his super strength, and mystic club, which was capable of firing power-blasts at the enemy. Mightor would usually appear in times of trouble and vanish just as quickly. Nobody seemed to know just where Mightor resided when he was not defending the village. The village elders taught that this was just as well. The Gods had given the people a champion, and the people should be grateful enough for that. It was sometimes speculated that perhaps Mightor dwelled high on of the Mountains of the Mist, beyond the lands of the ice-people, and that his powers allowed him to know when the people were in trouble. But the truth was, nobody knew for sure. Nobody but Tor and Tog that is.  
  
'Lil Rok could have cared less about these things. It was enough that mighty was their here, and that he always showed up in the nick of time. Naturally, all the youngsters of the village looked up to Mightor, and the boys all hoped against hop that one day they could be like him. Especially 'Lil Rok. Being like Mightor for real was impossible of course, for he had the strength of twenty strong warriors, and other superhuman abilities, and even at his age, "Lil Rok knew it. But since he was bothered by this fact, he just ignored it, and went on pretending to be Mightor anyway. This morning, "lil Rok was very far from pondering any serious questions, as he and Ork set off through the jungle in search of adventure. "Lil Rok raised his miniature club, and shouted "Miiiightoooor!" in imitation of his hero.  
  
"Keep going, Ork!" he shouted. "We're going to explore places that even the bravest grown-up warriors have ever gone before!"  
  
"Ork! Ork!" Ork replied, as though somewhat uncertain. He knew they often got captured by villains when he and "Lil Rok went off adventuring like this.  
  
"Don't worry, Ork! Just let those nasty old Tiger men and Plant pygmies tangle with us! Nope! Nobody in this valley's a match for Mightor!  
  
"Rawk!" said Ork. He often felt less like Mightor than "Lil Rok did.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the village, Tor and Tog were preparing to do some fishing by the Rushing Waters, the great river which served as a life- giving source for his tribe. The river also spelled trouble occasionally, as it allowed enemies such as Brutor the Barbarian and his vessels of war access from the nearby Tehys Ocean. But Tor and Tog were pretty sure they wouldn't encounter anything they couldn't handle. And anyway it seemed such a clear, peaceful morning—hardly the time that one might expect an enemy of the tribe tom attack. Still—they never knew when they might have to call on Mightor's strength.  
  
"Well, Tog, ready to catch ourselves some big ones for supper tonight?" Tor asked  
  
"Reeunk!" said Tog in agreement.  
  
Tor laughed and they both started off. They soon came upon Sheera, who was playing fetch with Rollo, and training the little mammoth to stand on his hindlegs.  
  
"Hi, Sheera." Said Tor.  
  
"Hi, Tor." Sheera replied. "And where might you two be off to this early in the morning?"  
  
"We're off to get us some tasty fish for tonight."  
  
"Oh, I see. So you can spend the day doing nothing when everybody knows there's work to by done. They're still repairing the damage done since the last invasion, and you're finding an excuse to get out of working. Good thing Mightor was around that time. You certainly weren't. "  
  
"Hey, give us a break, Sheera. We're only—"  
  
"Oh, don't let me stop you Tor. Go on, enjoy yourselves. Just mind not to come back empty handed okay? The men, who are doing the work, will probably be hungry tonight."  
  
"I'm sure they will, Sheera. We wont' let'em down, will we, Tog."  
  
"Runk!"  
  
Sheera sighed and turned away. But then she said, "Tor, wait! Have you seen "Lil Rok?"  
  
"Can't say I have, Sheera. But don't worry about him! He's probably just having some adventure being Mightor again."  
  
"That's just it, Tor!" Sheera sighed. "You can be so thick-headed sometimes. Don't you know that whenever he goes off pretending he's Mightor, he gets himself in trouble?"  
  
"Well…."  
  
""Well", nothing! I want you two to find him, and make sure he's okay! Then, you can get to your fishing!"  
  
"Okay, Sheera, if you think we need to."  
  
"Oh, I guess he's probably fine, otherwise I'd be searching for him myself. But you know what happens if he wonders too far off."  
  
"Right. Well, which way did he go?  
  
"He went off in the eastern part of the jungle. What got me worried was I heard his say something to Ork about going "farther then any of Father's warriors."  
  
"Hmmmm." Tor scratched his chin. "You could be right, Sheera. Tog and I were heading off that way ourselves, so we'll look into it."  
  
Thanks, Tor. But if you do run into trouble I just hope Mightor's around. I'm not sure you could handle it."  
  
Meanwhile, 'Lil Rok and Ork continued to plunge deeper and deeper into the depths of the eastern jungle. The foliage closed in over their heads, the vines grew thick and knotted to block out the sunlight. "Rawk!" cried Ork in slight distress, but "lil Rok urged the bird on. "Foreward, Ork! Mightor wouldn't turn back!" But a the moment, Ork didn't much want to be Mightor. Still, they plunged ahead until it became obvious to them both that they had entered the deepest gloomiest portion of the jungle they had ever been.  
  
They stopped and looked around. The trees and vines grew very thick and heavy here, blotting out even the feeblest rays of sun. Pale, unwholesome- looking fungi grew in clumps here and there close to the boles of the trees. Strange hoots, and mournful calls sounded in the gloom. Ork croaked in obvious worry, and even 'Lil Rok was slightly nervous. "Gosh, we're a long way from the village, Ork! I'll best the bravest warriors have never gone this far! I wonder who lives here?"  
  
Just then, the few bird and animal calls went strangely silent. "Hey! What happened to the noise! Something's going on, here, Ork! I wonder- "  
  
Suddenly, a sharp growl sounded from the shadows just ahead, causing 'Lil Rok and Ork to gasp. A great, dark shape shambled toward them out of the trees. As it emerged into the brighter dimness of the clearing, they recognized the beast for what it was though neither of them had seen one before. It was a giant sloth bear. Not the modern sloth bear of present-day India, which is a relatively harmless creature, but a monster nearly the size of a small mastodon, with carnivorous fangs and an appetite for animal, and occasionally human, flesh. It was related the ground-sloths which were numerous on the tribe's hunting grounds, and which the warriors often hunted for food and hides. Only this animal was a deep jungle dweller that had developed carnivorous habits. Rearing up, the animal had the curving, sythe-like claws its herbivorous relatives, only these were as keenly sharp as a sickly. It was covered in coarse, shaggy fur of a bluish shade. As it snarled at 'Lil Rok and Ork, it revealed a fearsome array of teeth. They had never encountered one of these rare beasts until now, for they usually haunted only the deepest, gloomiest jungles—such as the one they were in. "Lil Rok remembered thee time Tor had shown him the tracks of one. Finally encountering the fierce beast excited him so that he forgot his nervousness.  
  
"Wow, a giant sloth-bear!" cried 'Lil Rok. "Let's show 'im he can't scare us, Ork! Miiiiightoooooor!"  
  
Ork wasn't so eager to prove his bravery, but at the same time he hated showing otherwise to "Lil Rok. So he flapped foreward, with the boy mounted on his back toward the towering predator. 'Lil Rok swung his club back and forth, swatting at the ginat beast. The sloth-bear slashed the air with his claws, as 'Lil Rok and Ork dodged out of reach.  
  
"Hah!" cried 'Lil Rok, "Have to do better than that, if you want to defeat Mightor, you old sloth-bear! Right, Ork?"  
  
"Awk!" cried Ork nervously as he continued to dip and swerve out of reach of the blows.  
  
'Lil Rok kept swinging his club, as they continued to circle the confused animal. "Take that, ya 'ol sloth bear! And that! And that, too!"  
  
Little did Ork and 'Lil Rok know that at this very moment, hostile, slitted eyes were watching them from the intertwined branches above. Strange stunted figures lurked there watching the "battle" with intense interest.  
  
"Hmmmmm!" said a voice hidden by the leaves. "That boy has MUCH courage! None of our people have dared to challenge the might of the sloth bear before this time!"  
  
"Bah! He only plays a child's game. And a foolish one at that!"  
  
"Perhaps. But he has courage nonetheless! See how he taunts and harries the beast!"  
  
A third voice: "Could he be the one? The one the time crystal has warned us of?"  
  
None spoke for a few seconds. Then. "Yes. He may be. That means we must act."  
  
Just then a shrill cry sounded, seeming to come from some off in the jungle, and 'Lil Rok recognized it well. It was the call of a wounded stegosaurus in mortal peril. The sloth-bear recognized it too. 'Lil Rok and Ork didn't know this, but sloth bears were one of the few predators whop habitually preyed on full-grown stegosaurs. They were capable of bowling the huge dinosaurs over onto their backs, out of reach of the deadly tail- spikes, and plates, and ripping out their unprotected belly. The sloth-bear forgot about the boy and bird pestering him and crashed off through the thickets in the direction of the sound.  
  
"Hey, wait!" 'Lil Rok called after him. "Come back and fight! We're not finished yet!"  
  
"Rawk!" Ork croaked feebly and with far less enthusiasm.  
  
"Wonder what scared 'im off Ork? Oh, well. I guess Mightor was just too much for him!"  
  
"Ork!"  
  
In the next instant a thick net fell over 'Lil Rok and Ork, sending them crashing to the ground.  
  
"OOOOFF!" 'Lil Rok cried. "Hey! What's the big idea—"  
  
Then he gasped as he saw the faces of their captors. They were unlike any beings he had ever encountered before—even in his worst nightmares. Like many of the archaic beings which inhabited the land, their eyes were large and bulbous, with vast irises, and tiny, dot-like pupils. They had low, flat skulls, and tuck-like fangs curved up over their lower lips. Their small ears were pointed and elfin-like, the mouths wide gashes. The tallest of their number stood no higher than five feet, with most of them more like four. Their bodies were crouched in stooped-over fashion, as though they had never developed upright walking habits. Their legs were stunted, and their spindly arms extended well below their knees. But the most astonishing thing regarding them was that they were covered in dirty- white fur—or at least it seemed more like fur than anything else. The texture of the fur was too wiry, the individual strands overly thick, making it seem like insect hairs. And not only was their fur and skin pale, their bulging irises were fields of rosey-pink, while their tiny pupils bright crimson dots. They seemed to be built for climbing, and seemed most to resemble the tree-pygmies, of all the known races of the land, especially given the protruding eyes. Other than that they were alien to Ork and 'Lil Rok.  
  
"Let us go, now!" demanded 'Lil Rok. He waved his club at the leering faces.  
  
The weird beings only chortled in wicked mirth. They siezed the boy and bird, wrapping the net tightly around them.  
  
"Put us down!" shouted 'Lil Rok. "You won't get away with this! Mightor'll fix you! Just you guys wait! You'll see!"  
  
'Lil Rok continued to kick and shout as the spider-people—for that is what these weird beings called themselves---bore them away.  
  
Meanwhile, Tor and Tog had located the trail of 'Lil Rok and Ork. Seeing that the trail did lead toward the deepest, darkest part of the jungle, decided to follow. Their tracks disappeared where Ork and 'Lil Rok had become airborne, but they were still able to trail them with ease, given that 'Lil Rok's club left a swath of broken branches and vines in the direction they had taken. After entering the gloomy portion of the jungle, they came upon the tracks of the great sloth-bear.  
  
"A sloth-bear's tracks!" Tor exclaimed. "Sheera was right, Tog. They may be in trouble."  
  
"Reeuk! Runk!" said Tog, having caught the recent scent of the spider- men.  
  
"What's that, Tog?"  
  
Tor then noticed the small, claw-toed prints of the spider-men, and the heavy drag-marks of the net. He also noted how the prints became deeper when the spider people had made off with their struggling captives.  
  
"Looks like the spider people captured "Lil Rok and Ork!" Tor exclaimed.  
  
"REEUNK!"  
  
"Yes, I know. I've heard of the spider-people before. They're supposed to be one of the most dangerous people in our land, but so few warriors have ever seen one, most believe them nothing more than a myth! Well, this proves they're real all right. Those prints aren't human. They aren't even tree-pygmies. And no human tribe lives this far in! Come on, Tog! We've got to find them before it's too late."  
  
Little did Tor and Tog know that close to that very moment, their every move was being carefully observed. Not by the spider-people. By an ancient shaman who at this moment resided within the spider-people's tree-top village. He gazed at Mightor and Tog through the milky-hued crystal which throbbed in his tent-like dwelling high in forest branches. The shaman's name was Morag. He was an ancient wizard who had come mysteriously to the land of the spider-people and won them over by his powers. He quickly deposed their own feeble-powered shaman, as well as their chief, and taken over the tribe as supreme ruler. The people had fawned and kow-towed to him, bringing him gifts of fruit and freshly killed meat. But Morag had come here for a purpose. For one thing, the shaman was no longer in his own time, but from a generation ahead of this one. In his own time, he had come to this land from his own across the Tethys, with his own army of conquerors. He had set upon the lands that once belonged to chief Pondo, only now they were ruled by chief Tarak. Only Mightor, it seemed was still around, and had defeated his army. His people scattered into the hills, or fled back in their dugouts to their native island. But Morag had remained, in his determination to defeat Mightor, and to take over this land. Like most shamans, he had retreated into the wilderness to replenish his powers. Once revitalized he called upon the spirits his ancestors to open a tunnel through the fabric of time. He was dismayed to learn that Mightor was around even in Pondo's time, but he soon hit upon a plan. If he killed Mightor in this age, Mightor could not defeat him in his own time! But how…..  
  
Then his mystic crystal had shown him a way. It revealed the true identity of Mightor. Better yet, it showed him an incident in the near future—a foolish young boy, his adventure ways leading him astray in the jungle near the spider-people's village. And the shaman hit upon a plan of vengeance……  
  
Tor and Tog soon located the spider-people's village. It was within an even darker stretch of rainforest, with weird, gummy strands of sticky gossamer thread, very like spider silk, only much thicker, draped over the branches. The ground below was littered with the bones of animals—the remains of beats the village hunters had killed for food. The village itself was concealed somewhere above.  
  
"'Lil Rok and Ork are up there somewhere, Tog. We've got to rescue them! But first, I don't think it would hurt to call on Mightor!"  
  
Reeeaaak!" Tog said in agreement.  
  
Tor raised his club, and shouted "Mightor!" Instantly he was transformed into the superpowered hero. "Now we'll see to the Spider- People!" said Mightor in a deep voice, as he and Tog, powered by mystic energy surged up into the air, heading for the Spider-People's village.  
  
The sight that greeted them as they burst through the canopy fueled Mightor's anger. The spider-people's huts were secured to the upper branches with thickly-woven strands of the gossamer silk. A wide, flat platform was constructed in the center of the huts, and on this the gruesome inhabitants had gathered. In its center was a huge stone cauldron, bubbling with greenish, acidic fluid. And above this were 'Lil Rok and Ork, suspended with by a thick strand of silk from a branch somewhere above. Thick layers of silk bound the bird and boy together, back-to-back.  
  
"Rawk!" called Ork.  
  
"Don't worry, Ork," said 'Lil Rok. "We'll get out of this mess. We've gotten out of plenty of tougher ones!"  
  
Ork "rawked" again in agreement, though at the moment, he couldn't think of any worse ones.  
  
"You creeps let us go!" cried 'Lil Rok at the massed Spider People. "You don't scare us, right Ork? This is the last time I'm warning you! I've gone easy on you, but just wait till Mightor shows up!"  
  
"Silence!" commanded the voice of Magnus. The sea of spider folk parted to admit their ruler. The tall bearded shaman, clad in robes of giant sloth fur stepped to the cauldron, and scowled up at 'Lil Rok. Ork and the boy gaped at him, the only human they had seen among the spider- people. "You have no idea who you are, do you boy? Or why I would be very foolish to let you live. Oh, I might be able to spare your friend, but the tribe would have more use for him roasted! There is to be a victory celebration for your capture. My underlings have long awaited the day you came to our jungle!  
  
'Lil Rok just looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"You still don't understand, do you? Never mind. I shall be soon be rid of you both."  
  
"No you won't! Mightor will finish you!"  
  
"You are a brave lad, if a foolish one. But your bravery ends here!"  
  
Morag turned to his cowering servants. "Complete the ritual! The Great Spider God demands this double sacrifice. Allow him, whom I, your shaman and ruler speak for, be appeased!"  
  
The two spider-people holding the rope that bound Ork and 'Lil Rok lowered the squirming boy and bird toward the hissing acid. Ork squawked and croaked in panic, and "Lil Rok squirmed ferociously, but the bonds were incredibly tight. Finally they could feel the terrible heat of the acid against his skin and feathers.  
  
"No shaman!" demanded Mightor in his booming voice. "You will release the boy and his companion! Now!"  
  
"Mightor!" cried 'Lil Rok. "We're saved!"  
  
"Awk!" cried Ork.  
  
"Now you're gonna get it!" 'Lil Rok shouted at the shaman.  
  
Magnus, grinned evilly up at Mightor. "Mightor! So you've come to rescue your friends have you? Haha! My people and I have been looking foreward to this moment for a very long time! Warriors! Attack Mightor!"  
  
From the treetop branches to either side of the giant warrior, the spider-men flung out their nets, woven of the same, thick, sticky stuff. The silk strands clung to Mightor's arms and chest, but his super-powered strength easily ripped the chords, and with super-speed tied them in a knot. Caught by surprise, the two spider-men holding the nets were yanked off their branches. They were forces to cling to the ends for dear life as Mightor swung the net, twirling them around and around in the air. He then released the net, sending the screaming warriors flying into the branches high in the canopy.  
  
"Yay, Mightor!" cried 'Lil Rok.  
  
"Now to save 'Lil Rok!" he said to Tog, as they streaked down toward the platform. But Magnus had already cut them loose while Mightor was fighting. The spider-people scattered as Mightor landed before the shaman. Ork still lay bound by the silk on the platform. Magnus was holding 'Lil Rok with one arm, and holding his mystic crystal out in front of him. It was the same stone that provided him with visions, but it also served another purpose.  
  
"Stay back, Mightor!" he cried. "This crystal has the same power as that club of yours, and I will use it!"  
  
"Release him!" commanded Mightor, as he raised his club toward the Shaman. But before he could level it at the wizard, a bean of energy shot forth from the power-crystal to strike Mightor full on the chest. It was the hardest Mightor ever remembered being struck in his life. The shaman moved the crystal up, concentrating its energy, as he forced Mightor up and in the direction he wanted.  
  
" Mightor!" cried 'Lil Rok in alarm.  
  
"I have you now, Mightor! The spider peoples' pets will finish you!"  
  
Dazed, Mightor looked around, to discover that he was bonded to a gigantic spider's web stretched between two enormous trees at the far end of the village. He pulled, and though the strands strained, he could not break free this time.  
  
"Haha, Mightor!" laughed Morag. "You are trapped! I have made the strands twice as thick by infusing them with magic energy! Now meet your doom…."  
  
Mightor looked to either side of him, as from hollows in the boles of the huge trees, four enormous spiders, each one the size of a modern-day ox, scurried from them and across the sticky cables toward him. Two of the shaggy-furred monstrosities were converging upon him from either side. Once more, Mightor strained at his bonds, but still they held fast. The gigantic spiders were a scant few feet from him now, greenish poison oozing slimily forth from their dripping mandibles. Now he knew both the source of the silk the spider people used for their nets and of the poison in their cauldron. They must raise and breed these giant arachnids like cattle.  
  
Mightor pulled again. His bonds held, but the very trees between which the vast web was extended shook and trembled with his effort, and the spiders shook, and clung to the web for support.  
  
"Reunk!" Tog swooped in to hover in the air before Mightor. Then he spewed forth his breath weapon, torching the silken strands. The gummy strands smoked and fizzled until several of them were scorched through.  
  
"My thanks, Tog." Said Mightor, as he tore back the web, freeing himself at last.  
  
Tog torched through the strands on the other side as well. Then Mightor took the ends of the web and flew with them over the four giant spiders. Using the web as a vast net, he now trapped the monsters within, and swinging the web over his head, sent them hurtling off into the distant jungle. "Now to take care of the shaman!"he said. He and Tog dove toward the wizard.  
  
But once again Morag was prepared.  
  
Mightor and Tog stopped short and held back in the air, as they saw what Morag intended to do.  
  
The wizard laughed. And for the first time, Mightor himself felt a twinge of real fear—for the boy.  
  
The spider-people had retreated from the battle to their tent-like dwellings. Morag was still clutching the bound and squirming 'Lil Rok. Before Morag was what appeared to be an actual opening in very fabric of time itself. The air around the time-rip wavered and shimmered, like the effect of vast heat, or ripples in a pool. In the center was a tunnel in temporal fabric of reality itself . The vision at the tunnels end was very clear, although it seemed to be far removed in space as well as time, for it depicted a flat plain, dotted with dwellings, and nearby could be heard the honks and hoots of herbivorous dinosaurs. A pterodactyl sailed overhead, and a giant brontosaurus was just visible from a nearby lake.  
  
"You have made your own escape, Mightor!" sneered the wizard. "But you are too late to save the boy! I will now take him back to my own time, where my people can deal with him accordingly!"  
  
Mightor and Tog rushed the wizard, already knowing that Morag would be through the time portal, and use the power-crystal to close it behind him.  
  
But then…  
  
Morag was suddenly thrown back and across the platform, as a burst of magic energy shot through the time portal. It forced him to let loose of 'Lil Rok, who fell to the platform with a loud "OOOOOF!"  
  
The wizard got his feet and gaped in surprise, while 'Lil Rok blinked up from where he lay in confusion. "Mightor???" he asked dazedly.  
  
The heroic figure which stepped thought the portal appeared to be none other than Mightor himself. He had the same stature, wore the same fur cape and horned mask. He even carried an identical club.  
  
"No, Morag." The new Mightor said. "You will harm no one here. I am taking you back to face the justice of your own people."  
  
"How did you find me?"Morag demanded.  
  
"Your people were left in defeat and without a leader. A new shaman chief has come, and he demands you be turned over to him. One of them divulged your where abouts. And from the history records of our clan, I knew the precise place and time where the portal would open."  
  
The new Mightor picked up the ancient wizard. Then he turned to the other Mightor. "Farewell, Mightor. Perhaps we shall meet again."  
  
"But…." Said Mightor in genuine confusion, "You're me."  
  
"Yes…." Said the other Mightor, scratching under his horned mask in what looked like genuine confusion. "These time portals easily confuse me as well.". Then he was gone.  
  
The portal closed behind him, and then there was no sign it had ever been there.  
  
"Well, I'll admit that's got to be the wildest tale I've heard out of you two yet!" said Sheera, once Tor, Tog, Ork and 'Lil Rok had safely returned home.  
  
"It's true, Sheera!" insisted 'Lil Rok. "You should have seen Mightor when he took care of those giant spiders!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure he was great, 'Lil Rok." Replied Sheera. "Which is more than I can say for Tor and Tog."  
  
"Rumph!" snorted Tog.  
  
"But there's one thing I don't understand, Sheera." Said Tor.  
  
"Which is….?"  
  
"How come Morag was so interested in 'Lil Rok? I thought a t first he might be using 'Lil Rok as bait to catch me."  
  
"You?!"  
  
"I mean Mightor. But it was like he wasn't really after Mightor. It seemed like it was 'Lil Rok he wanted."  
  
"Humph! Well, at least I know which one of you he wasn't after! But how could Mightor be in two places at once."  
  
"I told you. It was a time portal, Sheera! A door through time! That means that Mightor's future self could travel back in time to save us!"  
  
"That kinda makes me dizzy" said Sheera. "Well at least you're back safe thanks to Mightor."  
  
"Humph!" snorted 'Lil Rok, as he crossed his arms. I helped too!" But when he thought about it, this time it didn't seem like he'd done anything to help Mightor! But at least the adventure had given 'Lil Rok one more thing to identify with Mightor.  
  
When the future Mightor had scratched under his horned mask, his hair had been red! 


End file.
